The Shinobi of America
by Kade12
Summary: When worlds cross people can lose themselves in the fog of their own minds. But when someone without the fog finds themselves in a world that should be impossible he no longer has the chance to cry out for help. An oc from America tries to survive in a place for killers while still maintaining his culture and encountering people on the way. Starts off in warring clan era.
1. Prologue (03-16 03:28:38)

Hi everyone who chose to read this thank you for stopping by. I sadly do not own Naruto but I do own my oc's. I am going to say this right now I am not a certified mathematician but have some what of an understand if there is something wrong that is to big to ignore just tell me. I am also not sure how I want the pairing to go or if I am going to have one at all.

* * *

Prologue

The lines of space and time were not always ment to cross and when they were there was always an mysterious rift in the sky that only lasted for a second to most. These rifts, if that is what they were, almost always went unnoticed. Maybe it was the small sound of a jingling bell even though the person hearing it was wearing headphones. Something so small that it would be considered a coincidence and so quickly forgotten about that it was almost never there. The only concern was that it was there, and no matter how small every action has an equal and opposite reaction as stated by Isaac Newton himself. Combined with Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong, these occasions that these rifts were to come into contact with something, a human maybe there was bound to be some trouble.

On this particular night there just happen to be a small rift on the corner of Winter Bloom st. in Arizona at exactly 12:39 a.m. on a Monday morning. It also happen to be that at exactly 12:39 a.m. on a Monday a female engineer and mathematician by the name of Celeste was walking down Winter Bloom st after a long day at work. Celest also just happen to be dead tired from an all nighter at the lab helping the scientists develop full immersion VR tech and covered in the fine dust of steel. As steel is very much a conductor of electricity and the rift was part electricity what should have been a very much needed boost of energy, to also later be brushed off as adrenaline, the steel and electricity reacted pulling other things from the rift out and pulling things from this world, Celest, in. Celest unaware of the monumental moment that was about to happen got an energy boost but at the same time was pulled off of the ground and shoved into the rift that closed right behind her. Celest, confused as she was understood enough about science to understand that what was going on was not a natural occurrence but before she was able to fully process what was going on suddenly felt as though she had millions of bolts of electricity running through her system as well as the feeling that there was something new and abnormal growing and shaping itself under her skin.

When the rift opens again it is still dark outside but instead of the corner of the street it opens a couple feet off the ground in the woods. Funny how the lines of space and time work because as they are not tied to the laws of physics there is nothing to keep them grounded to one universe. Also funny that when the small rift opens again instead of being empty a young child fell out. This young child that was previously a young adult was ploped rather ungracefully on the ground unconscious. The rift then closed leaving the child to soon awake and see the predicament she was in. A small mocking twinkle in the sky went unseen as though the stars themselves found this entertaining, the world of shinobi was a large place and for what previously could have been described as a stubborn American scientist the chances were infinite, what was one more place to a world that was only now being developed?

* * *

If you are still here and plan stick around please do understand that life and school does get in the way sometimes but I am going to try to have a new chapter out every first of the month. Corrections are welcome but hate will be ignored.


	2. Awakening

Thank you for reading comments are always welcome hate is not. I sadly do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Awakening

The forest was a bathed in a golden light that lit up the whole area. The area was as perfect as it could be, but there was still a feeling of wrongness. The rift in space an time having an identifiable aura around so much so that even though it was a perfect day the breeze was just a little to cold and the shadows that remained in the clearing just a little to dark.

By the edge of the forest if one looked hard enough they could see the it laying on the ground sandwiched between two rocks. The, for lack of better words , person lay in mangled mess in-between the rocks. The cloths it had were torn beyond recognition and the what looked like hair was stuck everywhere in an amazing show of defiance to gravity. What could have originally been a lighter shade of blue gray like the new eyes of a child or were almost like the rainy clouds, dirt and grime instead made it look more like old and worn blue yarn jacket. Scratched up skin shown through the fabric not to pale but still on the light tan side of the spectrum.

As though the rift were able to tell that again the rift entities had plans for the human, so large that for the next few days the battles between the Senju and Uchiha were always angled to miss the specific clearing and when it started to wake the temperature started to even out more. The rift seemed that it had almost inspired pity on nature. Almost, as the nature got calmer the patterns changed and soon lands that were never ment to rise were starting to be formed forever throwing history off the path of fate.

(Celeste pov)

Ugh what the heck. Opening my eyes I was met with hard packed dirt. My arm and shoulder were pinned by the two large rocks at my side. Struggling I was able to make it so my back was leaning against the rocks. Hmm that's odd last I remember I was walking back home after my shift ended.

As I struggled to push myself off the ground further, I noticed that something was wrong. Well not wrong per say just slightly more off than I was comfortable with. Finally I stopped to really look and pay attention to the surrounding area. The floors were covered by the greenest grass I had ever seen. Which is, admittedly, not much to go by seeing that I was born and raised in the desert part of Arizona.

The trees were tall enough that the canopy swayed in the sky shaking the lower branches and this creating a calming swishing sound. "Last I checked pine wasn't native to the cities of Arizona." To be fair the last time I had seen a pine tree was sometime in the 7 th grade when me and my family had gone up north. Instead of palm trees which were all to common where I lived it was mostly pine that year. "And last I checked if there was anything as much as a whisper of a cool breeze people would start to proclaim that the world was ending while at the same time ushering the kids outside to see such a rare event. " Aside from being glad that I wasn't burnt alive on the sidewalk, it was the middle of summer, like I was supposed to be. The other major difference was that my insides felt like they were being turned into putty or how it felt like I was exerting far to much force to move all set off some warning bells.

Struggling harder I somehow managed to do the exact opposite of what I wanted, slipped off the rock while slamming a smaller sharper rock into my shoulder blade in the process After a solid 20 minutes of staring at the sky trying to see if the fog that could possibly be on my mind would clear up I tried to jump up and dust myself off.

Key word tried as I went to push up I overshot, almost like my arms got shorter and somehow and ended up almost throwing myself into a tree. "Okay what the heck is going on!" The exclamation was more aimed to myself than anyone else but did help with some of the confusion. Looking down at myself only caused me to gape and question more. Instead of the 5'4 body I was used to a now much shorter more like 4'6 body with lean arms and torn up clothes was all I saw.

Gone was the lab coat and scarf that I had on and they were replaced with rough cotton fabric that was more mud than cloth and shoes that were almost like a slipper if only for the strap on the back to keep in the back of my foot. I honestly don't have a clue with what was going on and if this was some kind of prank than whoever was doing it was going to pay.

This time with much more careful movements I was able stand with the help of the tree besides me, only sticking around for a few seconds. Testing out trying to walk was an interesting experience, I knew that I was a lot shorter but my body refused my brain. After an hour of getting then hang of walking I felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Finding a good bush I settled behind and started to do my business. Looking down the only reaction I could offer was more of a soul leaving my body expression of I had ever seen one. "WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE A PENIS". That was an exclamation of surprise and hope that this was just a really elaborate prank by my co worker but the hope that I had was slowly dwindling.

An hour later and after somehow knocking myself into the river that I swear was at least a mile away I was able to calm down enough to really look around. I for a fact know that I am (was) a 20 something year old woman and not a five year old male. The female to male transition made the most sense at the moment. As someone that was closeted and gender fluid I had been thinking of coming out and going to get surgery for a while now. Really all it took was a few well placed drinks, but the de-ageing and the movement of my person makes no sense.

As a mathematician who worked closely with scientists it is my pride to say that I am well enough educated to know most elements around me even if I miss it at first. As I look around there is a high amount of rocks that have formed as though touched by lava except much longer lasting. There was also amounts of steel and copper inside, almost as though they had been melted directly into the rock. It was also odd that the tell tale signs of pollution whether it be in the river and its lack of trash or the air and the lack of cloudy smog weren't there. Already the world had few places such as this and even less with no population. Deciding to walk the way the river flowed I followed hoping to get to a city. The sky was growing dark and the cold was starting to set in.

Stopping by a rock that was positioned by the river but to the side of the tree I thought was a good enough vantage point I settled down for the night. This doesn't feel right for some reason though. I checked and there was nothing that would indicate animals. The air felt electric and the water felt restless. Hopefully I made it past tonight. I was horribly hungry and by the look of it there should be some berries around here even if I can't find a town.


	3. Wandering Clan

Thank you for reading this I hope that you enjoy. Comments are welcome hate is not. So the end for more notes.

I woke up and stretched out. The bed was unusually hard and when I opened my eyes to see what was wrong I was assaulted by the memories of yesterday. At the same time the hunger I was feeling reared it ugly head and decided to kick in all at once. Wobbling as I stood I started to head the direction the creek was going. Still half asleep I've been camping enough to know that to find civilization you follow the river/water. As I was walking, I let my mind wander. The trees were so nice and green the air was so crisp. It was almost painful to breathe in because it was so clean. The stars were all different than I remember but I could be wrong and just be tired. The trees seemed to hum in the wind and the grass shook and swayed like it was in a dance. Once I thought I actually heard a whisper in the wind and the stones practically vibrated with energy.

I came to my senses when I ran into a bush almost falling into the river. One look at the bush and I almost fainted with joy. I may not be the smartest when it came to the outdoors but I do know strawberries when I see them . I sat down and started to pick some. Washing them in the stream. My body was on auto pilot while my brain tried to finally process the shop of what I knew. I was 27 years old and now I'm not. The only reason I haven't had a meltdown yet was because of shock and as soon as that wears off I'm screwed.

The tree warmed as though it was able to react to my anger. Now that I think about it it's not just nature it's everything. Every single thing that I have been in contact with today and yesterday was humming with energy. Thinking back to myself I was able to calm down and imagine how that energy would feel. It sure would help carry me to a city. As though it were pure instinct I started to lissten. Listen to the seat of leaves, listen to the chirp of birds, listen to myself breath, the flowing sound to the river. I was able to feel a warmth inside that I had never felt before. If I listened close enough the sound became feelings. I caught the faint wisp of something. If that feeling of static electricity but then the cool feel of water. Not knowing what the feeling was I did the logical thing and pulled it with all the strength I had. To be fair my thought process was it can't be that bad. It's all in my head so what if I pull at it. Well the metaphorical flood gates opened and the energy that I had felt in the trees was in me now and I was shook. Literally it felt like I had a rubber band that snapped in my head.

Not knowing what to do with it, I pictured myself throwing it away from me. It didn't matter where or how I even got it I just needed time to think. The result was nothing short of terrifying. In less than three seconds after I "let go" there people had me in a corner.

All three were definitely at least a head taller than me and all three had knives basically at my throught. Friken KNIVES. "HOLY SON OF A SHARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The tallest one chucked at my out burst. It was a normal reaction and normally I'd laugh too but, ya know, KNIFE. "Who are you and why are you here" I looked over and saw that the one who said something was a girl whit Brown hair and eyes. She wore weird cloths almost historical Japanese but not. "I said who are you" coming out of my head I squeaked and tried to steady my voice. "A-Amber Laurens and I d-don't know"

I can't tell if it was the name of the stutter that three them off but they looked at each other like something I said was ali.en The middle one was the next to speak " Am-bur" so it was the name. "Amber" another strange look. "OkAY can you please put down the knife so we can talk" I was desperate and they looked like they wanted to kill me. Slowly but surely they started to lower their weapons and soon they were at there side. "OkAY now that's under control my name is Amber Laurens and I woke up in the woods a couple miles from here. " I shot them an expectation look after a bit of silent conversation.

After another minute the middle one spoke up. "My name is Kaede the girl is Haruka and the other one is Masahiko. We came to investigate the flare and found you." That made sense except I had no flare. Could be be talking about the thing I let go of. They started to walk away and I realized that the only people I've seen since I've been here were just gonna leave me here. "Hey um guys would you mind I go with you." I know it was shy and weak but I barely knew these people. The suspicious looks were out again and this time it was more of a judgemental state than a curious one. The lady, Haruka if I remember correctly, looked especially ruffled. "One I am a woman as Kaede stated before and two why should we allow a stranger to travel with us." Wow, okay their either speaking british English without the accent or they are really old school. "First I am sorry for implying that you were a man but it's just a saying, and two I am ridiculously good at math and could probably recite the periodic table of elements off the top of my head."

Haruka seemed happy enough with the apology but stopped in her tracks when I mentioned the periodic table. I heard "Periodic ta-bur" muttered under Masahiko breath and Kaede turned to look at me. His eyes were more sharp than than last time but unlike last time suspicion and curiosity were in equal amounts. "Has no one ever taught you to not speak you're clan name to strangery. And has no one spoken of how severe the punishment for speaking of clan secrets are even to cjhildren. "

Punishment, clan, what the heck is Kaede talking about. "No..." before I was even able to finish my sentence I was picked up the be I of my shirt. Masahiko picked me up like I was nothing. Truth is, I probably didn't weigh much in this state. "Girl what is your clan name." Kaede made it sound more like an order than a question. "I don't have a clan name. My name is Amber Laurens" something didn't feel right. Oh ok I know " And I'm not a girl" That got me some suprised glances but even that didn't distract them long enough to clear all the tension.

Haruka came strolling into my line of sight smirking. "Kaede this young gentleman was left out here even though he already knows his clan techniques. Is it not finders keeper when it comes to children." Kaede turned and shot her a glare but before he could speak Masahiko giggled and shook me a bit. "Come on Kaede we need all the members we can get and maybe he will be compatible with our clan jutsu." Kaede being out voted just sighed. "Alright fine but Am-bur Rar-end is to foreign and eye-catching you need to change it into something more suitable." Without putting me down all three of them started to walk. I don't know which direction but they were walking somewhere.

I had more important things to think about. Who does that. Who kidnaps someone they don't even knoe and tells them that their name isn't normal enough so they have to change it. And what is Jutsu? What are jutsu? It sounds like a foreign word and through all my years of college that was never a vocab word. If I think back really far like senior year of high school there was a club poster that said something along the lines of ANIME ... LEARN JUTSU AND ... FELLOW OTAKU! It was weird and I had been in a rush to get to my calculus class but it was enough of a passing glance to remember.

Thats not possible though. I am sure that the sentence said anime in it and I can't be in an anime. It would make a lot of sense but than the properties of physics and space time can't be challenged like that. I didn't watch anime and I didn't read manga but my little sister did. Rachel had come into my room once or twice to vent about an anime called Naruto and I do remember that she shouted about Kage Bushin no Jutsu a lot. Wait oh no no no. Rachel was supposed to come over today. Oh no she is gonna be so worried. I need to get back home everyone is gonna be so worried.

I starter to hyperventilate. It was my natural reaction. Next came the flailing and I didn't notice but Masahiko was in my face trying to calm me down. I think that they thought it was about being dragged along and it partially was but I needed to get back to myself and my own body and my own city. I need to see my sister and say hi to mom. I vaguely saw Haruka give Kaede a nod and his hands blured. I felt what was supposed to be a start on a head ache but instead it was a whisper of sleep. What felt like hours was probably only a second in real time but the whisper got laouder and laouder until it was an order of go to sleep. It sounded firm and unwavering. In the panic I was in my brain was looking for stable ground and the order seemed like a good start for it. I got dizzy and then it was all black.

Once again thank you for reading. I would like to ask if someone out there would be willing to beta read this or if you know someone who would. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for your time.


	4. Murphy's law

Thank you for joining me again correction and comments are always welcome hate is not. The bold is words said specifically in english. An explanation is coming at a later date.

enjoy

* * *

Close your eyes and pretend that you are surrounded in the softest material and the most comfortable position you have ever been in, in all of your life. That must be nice. It was nice and as I went to go and reach out to grab the material I realize that I was still very much in a forest. How you may ask, well as I was about to grab it the only thing I got was the effects of gravity hitting me full force. That wasn't even the worst of it. As I scrambled away from the edge of the branch I was on, the memories of yesterday came and I was having a slight panic attack. How long had I been here. I hope Rachel is okay. Finally having the strength of mind to open my eyes, my senses were assaulted with the bright light of day and the sweet songs of birds. Faintly in the background I could still feel the energy I felt yesterday but, through deductive reasoning, I decided to ignore it at all costs, because the people that find my supposed flare next time may not be so accepting.

Believe it or not, that morning was the highlight of my day. I heard a wish of air behind me and then was once again picked up by the back of my shirt. "Well Well Well look who woke up. Minori you are such a sleepy head." Really the only one I could see being this chipper in the morning was Masahiko, wait who the heck is Minori? I took a quick look around and saw that there was no one else in the admirably huge tree. I was jostled around a bit. "Minori I'm talking to you" I swung around and my theory of it being Masahiko was proven correct. "Masahiko who are you talking to my name is **Amber**." Masahiko looked like he wanted to laugh. "Well you have been asleep for almost a whole day, and instead of fumbling through pronouncing the name all the time we just picked one out for you." Hmmm I'm pretty sure that was NOT how it worked. "What do you mean you picked one out for me I already have a name." I actually liked my name thank you very much.

Masahiko shrugged, "Well Kaede though that your old name was to complicated, so he just pointed out your hair color and said " His name is Minori now" might take some getting used to but don't worry about it. " Don't worry about it, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT what does he mean don't worry about it Minori isn't my name. "What do you mean!" I think he took it the wrong way and started to explain why my name was Minori instead of why I needed to change it at all. "Well in reality your hair is a very odd but nice blue. You might not have noticed but when you went for a dunk in the river it washed a lot of the grime out and so we technically found you on a very small harbour and your hair was pretty like the harbour, and this is how the name of Minori, or beautiful harbour was decided on. I personally thought that it was a good choice, but if you want to change it good luck because Haruka seemed to like it and she is stubborn." I honestly don't believe it, how did this happen. Why am I here, WHY am I not freaking out more! Masahiko had a grin that looked a little to wide on his face. "Well Kaede told me to bring you down, and you can call me Hiko because I told you it was okay."

That was the events leading to the most terrifying experience I will probably ever be in. Masahiko or Hiko now kept his grip firm as he jumped out of the tree, let me repeat JUMPED out of the tree. I swear I saw my life flash in my eyes and just we were about to become pancakes Hiko spun and crouched safely on the ground. I took a deep breath and not to puke "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT!!" As I shouted and ranted at him Hiko looked smug. After a minute he spoke up " okay I'm sorry but quiet down" I couldn't help but huff. After a few seconds we arrived at some kind of camp, Kaede and Haruka turned to look at us. Haruka came over with a fish on a stick "Hey Minori you must be hungry." I did have to admit, food sounded great right now. I took the fish eagerly, moments later all that was left was the eyes and the bones.

Kaede came over and even though it was petty I gave him the best stink eye I could. It had almost zero effect. Kaede got straight to business "Okay Minori I need to ask you some things and we'll see what we can do about the situation from there." Feeling a little intrigued I stopped trying to give him the stink eye. " Wait until I'm done and then answer the question. How old are you, why were you in the woods, do you know where you are, do you know what chakra is, if so what do you know, have you started to train yet, and if so what is your specialty?" I felt like I was being interrogated. I honestly don't know how old I am but I would think somewhere around four. As for why I was in the woods, I don't know I just woke up there. Where, mmm the woods. Chakra, I don't know what chakra is, and can do nothing with it in return. Train, why would I need to train. I was thinking over wether or not to include all the wonderful sarcasm that I was using in my head but decided against it. No matter how quickly I was warming up to them and them to me in return they still could probably kill me in 0.2 seconds. " I am four years old, I don't know I just woke up here, I am guessing somewhere in **central America**, I don't know what chakra is, I haven't trained, but I am working with **GeneMatic** for the moment."

Those last few words got me weird looks and Kaede was trying to mouth one of the words. I am kind of confused though because **GeneMatic** is a fairly well known company even outside the states. Whatever, the following conversation couldn't be worse that what I went through this morning, oh how wrong I was. Haruka was the next to speak up " What is this **Central America** and **GeneMatic** you talk of." Well that was unexpected. I know that not everyone know what **GeneMatic** is but everyone should know what **central America** is. Now that I think about it all three of them were having a hard time grasping at **English** words and sounds. It's almost like they haven't heard **English** before. I decided that unless I wanted more trauma than I had at the moment, that was a thought for much later.

"**Central America** is a small bridge like landmass kind of, that connects **North America** and **South America** together. I haven't been there but I have heard that it has a lot of trees. I am kind of surprised that you didn't know, it's a pretty popular tourist destination. **GeneMatic** is the company I work for. They primarily work in cross breeding plants and sometimes animals but the reason they brought me in is because they needed a good **mathematician** to operate a **machine**." I looked around and saw that the three were giving me the weirdest look that I have gotten in my life. Haruka looked like she was absolutely done and after somehow having a conversation with Hiko and Kaede turned to me and started to talk. " What are those weird words that you are using. Is it a different language? The words sound different from your normal speech. What is an **America**. From what I have heard there is no **America** land." **America** land what is she talking about, has she really never heard **english** before? Before I could ask Kaede spoke up. "You are currently in the Land of Fire in Fire country. By no means is Fire country a small bridge like landmass, nor does it contain any sort of **America**. Besides that is the strange words you speak, is it a language or code used by your clan?"

Those first two sentences alone almost made me draw a blank, I was lucky to even pick up the last few things Kaede said. What do they mean no **America**. I got people that lived in the weirdest, most isolated places all the time as employers and even they knew what **America** was. And **English** being a clan language. Unless he means that **America** as a whole is a clan, but that would be contradicting himself. Through out all my mandatory history and geography classes I have never, ever heard of something called the Land of Fire. Earlier I thought that it was just some elaborate dream but now that I have felt fear of falling and eaten food and am no longer hungry, with the strange reference to lands do not exist, I think that there might be something legitimately wrong.

Wait if that theory is correct then that would mean that I would be making references to lands that do not exist. Okay **Amber**, no wait it's Minori now, okay Minori calm down and think rationally. Unless they decide you are too crazy to keep around you are most likely safe. Great that's not really helping. I need to play it cool. If there cloths are anything to go by I should be in an older time period set somewhat in the warring clan era of **Asia**. Come on brain cover story would be really nice right now. I summon the power of courage, history classes, and bending the truth. Taking a deep breath and hoping this worked I started to talk. "Oh that makes sense a lot of people actually skipped over that part of the land of fire. The two **America's** used **central** **America** as a battle ground a lot of the time and I guess they finished each other off. The only reason I'm alive is because I was looking for materials. My clan the **North** **America** clan normally dissent yeah chakra anything until four years of age. I only did the word flare thing because I got lost after running away from the scene. The words are **English**, it was a specialty only found in the **North** **America** clan." Please work, please work, DON'T NOTICE HUGE GAPS BETWEEN THE LINES. Kaede looked suspicious but after about ten minutes he nods and the other two relax.

"That seems normal enough. Our clan the Yamada clan was in a similar situation except we were stuck in the crossfire of a Senju and Uchiha battle. We got away but the others were not so lucky." After Kaede stopped talking we all sat in a little bit of silence for a while. Hiko was the first to break the awkward silence " See Kaede I told you bringing Minori along was a good idea. Now we can pick his brain and train him to be a mini Yamada clan member!" Haruka turned to look at me with hope, almost like she was worried that I would reject being a Yamada. Well from what I understand people kill each other here and I am no where near a level that in was in my last life. This by the way is going on the box in the back of my mind labeled MELTDOWN for later. The best chance that I have is to join the three people and hope for the best.

I pulled out my best _Thank you you are the best I am in debt for ever _and will never let you go smile and turned to them. "I could never imagine not taking an offer as generous as this. It will be a good experience to keep both of our culture alive and I bet that this little group will get along so well." By the end of things getting sorted out it was around three in the afternoon if the position of the sun still meant the same thing. We started to walk on the forest floor and quietly chat when Kaede looked at me with the most evil yet good natured smile I have ever seen. " Minori I can't wait to start your training. I think I have a good read on how your clan started to do physical conditioning about your age. You could be a mix of the two styles. So how about we make a deal. We train you and you teach us about things in your clan." I got a very strange feeling that my answer was going to affect my health in various says depending on what I said. Keeping the possible killer happy won out of all other options. I gave a bright smile. " That sounds like a great idea Kaede!" I knew that when you challenged Murphy's law bad things happened but I thought that was over because of the earlier world shattering moment. No, while offering a fair exchange was kind of Kaede, had I seen the previous sadistic smirk he gave the others when talking about my training, I may have thought my decision through much more carefully.

* * *

As far as I know GeneMatic is not an actual company but if it is I am sorry,

Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. In the chapter it's a reference to how Minori's luck and day was going.

Thank you for stopping in.


	5. Learning to Train

Thank you for stopping by. I am looking for suggestions for names for Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind. Amusing as it is I had no intention to have the elements to even be characterized but it does make sense that energy has personality. As always comments are welcome and hate is not.

Before we had gone to sleep yesterday Kaede pulled me aside and we got my training figured out. I'm just saying, if I were in any other situation and any other person I would have flipped my lid and proclaimed them (myself in their mind) insane. Fortunately I wasn't in any other situation and I wasn't any other person. GeneMatic wasn't necessarily bad but the same couldn't be said for some of my other jobs. Especially when I did my 4 years in the **Army**. You really learn to not ask questions there. At the same time you never needed permission to ask the universe questions, and my current status had to be one that the universe did on purpose. Be it because of my actions for its own amusement. Why universe, oh WHY is this body so pathetic.

Don't get me wrong, I was never and would never have been a marathon runner, but I could do at least 10 miles and still be okay after a minute or two. This, this was humiliating and very eye opening. I haven't been this tired since Hell Week and that was even surpassed by this. The people that had found me, could they even be called people, were either very good at lying or were telling me the cold hard truth. And the only problem is, that if they were to speak the truth they are not only average but are making the drill Sergeants look like infants.

The tree that Hiko made me run around had a trunk that was larger than his arm span. I was never good with being dizzy, so when after five laps I was in disbelief that I hadn't puked yet. After that I didn't even get to sit down before he told me to do 50 sit ups. By that time I had decided that not only was Kaede evil but Masahiko was evil by not letting me rest and Haruka was only evil by being associated so far, but I had the feeling that would be changing very soon. After finishing the sit ups Hiko took "pity" and gave me 30 push ups. After that I felt like jelly and stayed on the ground for a bit.

I was almost tempted to spring up from the ground after a while because I had been dozing off and the energy had popped back into the front of my mind. As I pondered why it suddenly came back I noticed that my limbs were numb, the drops of energy I had left were vibrating. It felt like they were vibrating against a wall. Deciding that, yes it very much could hurt to check but in the end would be worth it, concentrated on the second energy wall. Instead of the buzzing,like in my arm it felt like I had latched on to a wall. A surprising soft but stable wall. The wall felt old and like no matter what it would always be there. I tried to grasp that energy but instead what I got was,surprisingly a buzzing sensation in my arm and a flowing twisting almost soothing just beneath. Just as I was about to fall asleep, feeling so calm and protected, almost comforted by these energies I was yanked up by the back of my shirt. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP MINORI your only done with one third of your training. Besides Haruka would throw a fit if I started you on chakra."

Wait Wait Wait what does he mean chakra. "Hiko I didn't start on that, what is chakra?" Masahiko looked a little miffed at the thought that I didn't know what that was. "Eh well chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. We normally use it in battle. Ask Haruka she will know more. Now rest before Kaede gets here." Rest I did. The energy feel was still there and while not falling asleep was hard I managed. An interesting thing is that I was able to shape all three, although the wall like energy was much harder to move then the other two. I should probably be more careful pulling and over all messing with the energy. Everything has an equal and opposite reaction but there hasn't been an opposite reaction at all, an if I were any less tired I would be concerned bit I'm tired to the max and really just don't care at the moment. Hopefully Kaede is better.

Considering my definition of better, at the moment it was not as physically demanding, Kaede was much better than Hiko. Kaede was put in charge of teaching me etiquette and things that my "clan" may have skipped. For the etiquette part Kaede had me in seiza position until my legs were numb. Then after I stopped wriggling he had me practice my calligraphy while he explained current politics. It may have been very relaxing for a while but I got tired even faster than before. I had started to nod off but woke myself up a couple of times. I was almost so tired that I didn't notice that, while I was practicing calligraphy, the calligraphy wasn't in English.

My brain had a meltdown and I stared at the paper for about 14 minutes while the ink dripped on the paper. I woke from my daze and started to write again except I was no longer listening. I had been writing in lines that looked like the writing on the products that we got from **Asia** and I sure as hell was not fluent in whatever I was writing in. I could still strangely understand what I was writing. Now that I think about it my words sounded different than my thoughts and that was the most terrifying thing I could have noticed.

I was not the most patriotic of my family but I was pretty darn close, there were so many things that I was greatful for and if what Kaede was saying was true then people were killed on a daily basis for stepping a millimetre out of line. I was raised with reasonable parents that would listen and I was always one to speak my mind. Until this can be fixed I'm going to have to be careful. Seeing if I was only able to do those weird lines I used a separate sheet of paper and focused using English letters.

I felt relieved that it was possible I just had to concentrate, as quickly as I could I ripped out pages that I could use to preserve what made my home, home for me. If I was really in warring era that meant that territory was up for grabs, and I don't think that I would survive past my 30's at most if I had to live with looking over my shoulder all the time. "MINORI PAY ATTENTION!" Looking up I started to pay attention again rooting the goal of rebuilding my home here. If I can't get home rebuilding is the least I can do to be as close to my mom and Rachel as possible. By the way things were going for the rest of the lesson I think its safe to say that a chunk of land wouldn't be missed hopefully somewhere in the West. Maybe I can even convince them to come with me. Hopefully I will be able to calm down before I go to Haruka. With the new goal came an almost unbearable amount of determination. It felt uncontrollable like flame and the energy was so hot that I thought it would destroy me. I felt like it was taunting me ( _So many have tried why would you succeed?)_ Luckily the other three energies smothered it before it got to close. I am really starting to like this chakra thing. Now out of the reach of flame I noticed that they have been joined by a playful energy. Always dancing and spinning and wanting to play. So energetic and joyful compared to the other that comes easily. That one is like my mom, comforting and strong but this on the other hand is like my sister or my boss. They were strong and cheerful but the depths of Tartarus would look like a dream of one got truly angry with you.

Compared to the unrelenting but comforting wall that refused to move easily or the flame so hot that if someone were to get to close they would be destroyed this energy was a free spirit. It felt like a child, keep it happy and it was your best friend but keep it contained or quiet and it became angry and threw a fit. I think it would work with me easy enough. I would just need to learn what made it angry and avoid doing those things. As I got up I almost collapsed because my legs were asleep. As I was going down. The wall became softer and a little bouncy while there was a little jolt to get my legs awake. It is now a fact that I love this thing called chakra.

After getting my legs to work with me I went to go search for Haruka. I may have gotten a little distracted though. I was to tempted by the buzz and the wind to play for a little. We didn't make it more than ten minutes because no matter how much fun I was having, this body is still pathetic and was reminding me of the fact every time I took a step. Finally I found Haruka, she was sitting under the shade of a very big tree. She looked to be meditating and I was a little worried that if I poked her she would try and kill me.

Luckily she opened her eyes when she heard me. " Minori I have heard that you were accidentally using chakra a while ago. Very skilled in discipline for someone your age and practice to not be sleeping right now. " I took a quick second to process what I had just been told. "That was an option." I can't tell if I said that in my head or out loud but judging by the way Haruka just giggled I'm to guess I didn't keep that inside my head. We both laughed and I sat down, she got into teacher mode. " Minori, chakra, is the combination of yang chakra, or the strength and muscle of the body and yin chakra, or the sharpness and wit of the mind. When combined properly you get five elements. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Electricity. The way you unlock your chakra is by meditation. You may have already unlocked it but now you need to draw it out. If you feel more than one pull that is okay pull everything that calls you to it."

I Sat down in front of her and straightened out my posture. Taking deep, steady breaths I began to feel and listen for anything that may call to me. I felt the familiar buzz and I mentally grasped onto it. It came and rushed to my hand. As I was about to come back to full consciousness another energy this time soothing and gracefully came to me. I grasped it too and it came willingly. When I opened my eyes, in my lap there was a ball of energy. They formed a complex sphere and started to come apart after a bit. I was in awe and just as I thought things could get no more amazing the water coiled like a snake twirled in midair and dissipated slowly into mist.

The lightning rushed around and formed into a shape like a bird. Then it went into the air above and released all of the energy quickly, identified by the pop of thunder after it was gone. "Good job Minori it only took you half an hour and you have to elements. You can use all five elements but Lightning and Water will come easiest. Next lesson will be the handsigns. Questions?" Over all what I had felt was a walk or a very large ripple but I get the feeling that there was something else to using it in combat.

" Actually yes I did have a question. How do I practice with it or how do I define it. That is what you have to do to use it effectively right?" She looked surprised that I had asked. " That is a good question, normally it comes with practice. The signs mold the chakra and normally as long as you don't flood it to much it should work. It would be nice to know how much one just actually needs as to not be so wasteful. You are on to something Minori make sure to expand on that point." That's odd I remember that back home people are basically obsessed with making sure the weapons are using exactly the amount of force that the idea of not caring was odd. The tree was a good while away from camp I had time to ponder. Usually lightning had one solid connect point.

Yes there were a lot of sparks but even when you look at people that had been struck there is a clear entrance and exit point but when I had called buzz (yes I named it buzz) it felt more like a grid then a bolt. As though summoned I could feel buzz by my side and decided that asking the source was probably the best. "So buzz how do I refine your chakra" I had asked jokingly but when my arm was moved by a current of static electricity I looked over to see what buzz wanted. It dropped my arm and proceeded to lift a small pebble through static electricity. That was a good idea. For you to refine something you normally put it through filters. Here it was kind of the same, the more control of the static you had the more you had mastery of the chakra filters. This was probably the same for water to except a different action for that.

I grabbed the pebble and tried. All that got me was a shattered pebble, okay so it wasn't so easy but after I get the Yamada clan taught them the project of refinement could have my full attention. With a small bounce in my step I made to camp just as my adrenaline rush wore off and as soon as I saw where inspect I threw myself at the ground, trusting at least water to cushion my fall and promptly fell asleep.

I would like to say that in cannon it would have been a lot more simple to writr the training, but Tobirama Senju had developed a lot of the training methods, policies, and jutsu used by the public. Next chapter the tables turn and the Yamada siblings have their firat lesson.


	6. Training to Learn Part one Haruka

I do not own Naruto. Hate will be ignored and reviews are always welcome.

When I woke up I felt like death via meat grinder. I swear that I felt new muscles that didn't exist anywhere pop up Just to give me pain. I stayed flopped down on a little piece of moss hoping that whatever I had to do today was non-existent. Unfortunately, I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around Kaede was sitting there with a smug expression on his face. I mustered up enough energy in my arm, braced for the pain, and flipped him off. Unfortunately flipping the bird was only known in my world it seemed. That would have to be fixed very soon. "I thought that you were such a good person Kaede. Now, what do you want?" Kaede, still looking amused stood all the way up. "Well, Minori I want two things. One Masahiko told me to tell you to not forget your stretches... " DAMN YOU MASAHIKO "... And two, you said that before anything we had to take a placement test." I dug through my memory trying to find a loophole to my duties but then noticed that even thinking to hard hurt. After 2 or 3 minutes I got up. I would like to think that because of all the training yesterday I got up in one graceful swoop but unfortunately that was not the case. I felt like a toddler just learning how to walk and I'm pretty sure that my motions imitated one pretty well too. I told Kaede to shove off while I made the answer key. He left and I had an internal panic attack because I didn't have a test to create an answer key to. After two incidents of dropping the brush in a fit of disobedience from my hands, I scribbled down the easiest high school and lower questions I could off the top of my head. I know that this isn't really a placement test as much as one of those pop quizzes that a 6th-grade teacher would surprise the class with but if my theory of this world being advanced but not like my world than I may look crazy. Looking over the sheet I begged whatever was listening out there that if my hypothesis was wrong such easy questions would not offend anyone. I looked over to make sure that everything that I would normally put in English was in the line language.

(BOLD IS THE ANSWERS)

Placement test

1\. Solve X where 5X = 20.

X = 4

2\. The absolute value of -14 is 14.

True

3\. What is an obtuse angle?

An angle that is more than 90 but less than 180

4\. Mitochondria is a part of the cell.

True

5\. What is an atom?

An atom is the smallest constituent unit of ordinary matter that still represents a chemical element

6\. The electrons are on the inside of a cell's nucleus.

False

7\. What are the steps for the scientific method?

Ask a question.

Observation.

Hypothesis Formulation.

Experimentation.

Data Analysis.

Interpret the data and accept or reject the hypothesis.

8\. What does the equation stand for? V=4/3r2*h

The volume of a cylinder

9\. At what temperature does water freeze?

32 F or 0 C

10\. What is the atomic number of iron?

26

To me, they looked easy enough that my sister could get all of them right, and she hated everything school. If they can't get these right then... At least we can build from a brand new base. Now that I think about it I should probably test some of the previous theorems and see if they still stand in the strange world of chakra. In a much nicer script, I wrote down the questions on three separate pieces of parchment and folded the master copy to fit in my hand, clamping my hand around it to make sure that as long as they didn't actively try they couldn't see. I couldn't stop them from cheating if they wanted to cheat but I decided that one by one they would come over to me and take the test. "Haruka come here it's your turn"

Haruka pov.

I wasn't sure at first about how to feel about Minori. At first, I was suspicious. That hair color wasn't all that common in the land of fire and he was spouting out foreign words every two seconds. The idea that he was in the same position baffled me but I could see the benefit of having him around. Not going to lie Minori's clan, North America, made a little bit of an idiotic decision. Honestly, who would teach clan secrets to children? Much less, children that have not started to train. Fortunately for us, he didn't seem to have heard of what happens to kids if they give up clan secrets freely. I had agreed to bring him along with us because he seemed generally confused. When the first lesson came I will admit that it was interesting to watch him try out chakra for the first time. Hist first affinity is lightning and a very close second is water. I suppose that he could work to make wind a third but right now we need to focus on his main affinities. What my issue is, is that normally any child with his reserves which I will admit are large for a four-year-old didn't collapse of chakra exhaustion as soon as the elemental balls dismissed themselves. As an infiltration specialist, I can tell that he is not faking any of his reactions but at the same time, his reserves were almost full when I glanced at them after the fact and that was impossible. "Haruka comes here it is your turn". Hearing him call I was brought fully back to the world. I went over and smiled slightly as I saw him try to walk over. I was Masahiko and Kaede's second cousin and if this what it is like to be an older sister then I love it. I watched as he eventually was able to shuffle over to me looking hilariously adorable. I wanted to chuckle but with that half stink eye half grimace if I did then he would start to pout. I sat down and he placed a piece of parchment in front of me. He grimaced before he started to talk "Okay Haruka this is a placement test mostly to find what level you have learned on different topics. If you don't know something put I do not know if you don't know but think you know place a dot next to the question. Flip it over and begin." He turned and shuffled away and I let my self smile. He may be a bit confusing but he was a good kid. Looking down I was mildly surprised. (Bold and slanted are her thoughts Her answers are slanted)

Placement test

1\. Solve X where 5X = 20.

I think I know what this is. It is almost like trade. You need an exact amount, 20, and the 5 is the amount that comes in one purchase so the X would be the number of purchases you need. Okay, I get this.

Answer: 4

2\. The absolute value of -14 is 14.

What is an absolute value? Absolute means final and then the value would mean final value? It is asking me if a 14 and a negative(?) 14 would have the same final value. Well, they are both 14. I think it is true.

Answer: True

3\. What is an obtuse angle?

I was told once that you throw a kunai at an angle so an angle has to be a slant. What I didn't know was that there was more than one type that would work. I bet if I could find more out about this than new traps could be invented.

Answer: I do not know

4\. Mitochondria is a part of the cell.

What cell. I know that cells normally have 3 to 6 people in them. I normally go alone but I have been told that the cells are based on animals in the name. I know for sure that for all my travels and studies I have never heard of an animal called mitochondria.

Answer: I do not know

5\. What is an atom?

A T O M is a code that is used. I know a lot of codes because of my infiltration but this is a new one. I will have to either ask or research on an atom.

Answer: I do not know

6\. The electrons are on the inside of a nucleus in a cell.

I am starting to believe that we have two different meanings to the word cell. But if he is not talking about war cells or holding cells then what is he talking about.

Answer: I do not know

7\. What are the steps for the scientific method?

There is a method of science. I always thought that it was a scholar's way to freely express themselves not that... I am surprised that no one has ever mentioned this.

Answer: I do not know

8\. What does the equation stand for? V=4/3r2*h

Why is a V equal to an h? Does the fact that the 2 is smaller and in the corner of the three mean something? How is an r going to be affected by the 2?

Answer: I do not Know

9\. At what temperature does water freeze?

This I know. I have heard three answers to this question. I really need to get this right so I will just list all three.

Answer:

1\. 32

2.0

3· When it is really cold

10\. What is the atomic number of iron?

Iron has a number. I know that our Kuni are heavy and some can be lighter or heavier than others but this would seem like it was related to A T O M.

Answer: I do not know

I stood up and handed Minori the paper I think I could see him age. I now think that America was smarter than others. If we were any less desperate than we would have believed Minori crazy. "Haruka if you see Masahiko tell him to come here please". I might as well take pity on him. "Okay, I will have fun Minori" I could hear the twitch in his eye already.

THANK YOU FOR STOPING BY I am still looking for a Beta reader. If you are interested contact me please.


End file.
